


Ask Me

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “Give it back.”Gon pouted and Killua growled,“Gon.You promised.”“But it's so cute!” Gon whined. He could feel the crumpled note curled against his fingers in the center of his fist. It was amazing that something so small could cause such an emotional reaction out of Killua.“It is notcute,”Killua hissed. “And you’ve had it all afternoon already—now give it!”“…fine. But you have to tell me what it means.”((written for the prompt: “I accidentally passed you an embarrassing note that was meant for my best friend dON’T YOU DARE READ IT.”))
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 608





	Ask Me

“Gon.”

The sound of his name was spoken with a voice Gon knew better than his own. Heart jumping up into his throat, Gon whirled around. His gaze immediately landed on his one and only best friend slowly making his way to where Gon stood just under the shade of the bleachers.

“Killua.” Gon smiled easily. Smiling was always like that around Killua- easy, simple. As if it was the most natural thing in the world for his lips to curl upwards after seeing those glittering blue eyes and the chaotic mess of white hair.

Killua, on the other hand, was _not_ smiling. He glowered at Gon, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, and said shortly, “Give it back.”

Gon pouted and Killua growled, _“Gon._ You promised.”

“But it's so cute!” Gon whined. He could feel the crumpled note curled against his fingers in the center of his fist. It was amazing that something so small could cause such an emotional reaction out of Killua.

“It is not _cute,_ ” Killua hissed. “And you’ve had it all afternoon already—now give it!”

“…fine. But you have to tell me what it means.”

The color drained from Killua’s cheeks. “No. No way in hell.”

“Hm.” Gon pursed his lips. “I guess you won’t get this back then. I’ll just keep it forever and ever and read it over whenever I want, wondering what it could possibly mean…”

“Okay, okay, I get it! God, just—stop with the teasing, already! You’ve made your point. I’ll tell you what it means, just…give it back to me first.”

Gon’s grin widened. “Great! Here you go, then.”

He extended his hand to Killua, like a peace offering, and Killua warily shuffled closer. Gon bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the clear mistrust spelled across Killua’s face—Killua was so obvious sometimes. 

He didn’t want Killua to run away though, so he managed to hold his laughter in.

Killua’s cool fingers brushed against Gon’s as he snatched the note. Gon watched with interest as Killua unfolded the note, rereading what was written there so fast that his eyes blurred. And it was because Gon was watching Killua so carefully that he noticed the faint pink hue growing on Killua’s pale cheeks.

Gon’s chest swelled. Aha. So he was right. Then all he had to do was pull Killua in.

“How many times did you read this?” Killua snapped at him with a deep scowl. “The letters are smudged from your gross hands.”

“Hey! That’s mean.” Gon pouted but Killua’s expression didn’t lighten. Killua really wasn’t in a good mood today. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gon admitted, “Okay, maybe I read it a few times.”

“A few _hundred_ times, maybe,” Killua muttered and Gon grimaced.

He had seen Killua passing note after note to Ikalgo throughout their morning classes. He’d struggled to pay attention to lecture, too curious to know what Killua was saying to Ikalgo that he wouldn’t talk to Gon instead. But then the bell rang and someone accidentally knocked the latest note out of Killua’s grasp and onto the floor…where Gon had picked it up.

He had then proceeded to bug Killua about said note for the rest of the day.

“Sorry?” Gon said, trying to sound apologetic and totally failing. “I couldn’t help it, I was curious! Can you at least tell me what its all about now?”

Killua’s eyes flashed to Gon’s face, then quickly away again. He chewed on his bottom lip, the way he always did when he was too nervous to hide it. Gon’s heart sped up at the sight.

He _really_ hoped Killua was nervous for the same reason he was. Or else he had seriously misjudged the recent developments in his relationship with Killua in the past couple of months.

“The note is in your handwriting but its addressed to Ikalgo,” Gon pressed. “There’s hearts drawn all around the edges. The note says _‘I can’t just ask Gon that, what if he doesn’t—”_

“I know what it says!” Killua snapped, ears bright red. “You don’t have to repeat it back to me!”

“Then what did you want to ask me?” Gon had been waiting all day to hear this and he was burning with the desire to know the truth. “I’m your best friend, Killua, you can ask me anything!”

Killua opened his mouth, then shut it. A strange mix of emotions flickered in his eyes, too fast for Gon to catch.

Gon huffed. He took a bold step forward, right into Killua’s personal space. Killua’s shoulders tensed but he didn’t back away. Gon decided to take that as a good sign.

“Killua.” Gon ducked his head to meet Killua’s wandering gaze. “Hey. Killua. What was it?”

He playfully poked Killua’s arm when the other didn’t respond and Killua jolted as if Gon had electrocuted him.

“That’s not funny!” Killua said as Gon laughed loudly. 

“It was!”

“Was— _not,_ stop poking me, Gon!”

“I will once you just tell me,” Gon said in a sing-song tone.

Killua stuck out his tongue and Gon sputtered. That was his move! Killua couldn’t just go around stealing his-

An idea suddenly hit him.

“Killua,” Gon said abruptly, and the serious tone caused Killua to look at him sharply. “If you can’t say what you were going to ask me…can I ask you something instead?”

Confusion clouded Killua’s blue eyes. “Um. Sure?”

Gon felt his expression soften. Killua might be too nervous to move ahead, but Gon wasn’t.

He held out his hand in the small space between their chests, palm facing up.

“Killua,” Gon said again as Killua’s gaze darted from Gon’s hand back to his face. “Can we hold hands?”

Killua’s jaw dropped. He gaped at Gon, speechless. He looked kind of like a fish out of water like that, Gon thought and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snorting.

“W-Why would you want to hold my hand?” Killua finally stuttered out.

“Just ‘cause! We used to do it all the time when we were younger—”

“That’s _because_ we were younger!” Killua cut him off shrilly. “We’re almost adults, Gon!”

Gon tilted his head to the side. “Does that mean you don’t want to hold my hands?”

“That’s not what I—” Killua stopped, red blooming in his cheeks. Gon allowed himself a small grin. So. Killua _did_ want to hold his hand.

“Its nothing serious, Killua,” Gon said. He wiggled his fingers when his friend still hesitated. “Its just me.”

Killua visibly swallowed. Gon waited patiently. He would wait forever, if it was for Killua.

The silver haired teen raised his hand, letting it hover over Gon’s as if scared they would shatter upon contact. Gon could feel the slight body heat radiating off Killua’s skin and the urge to grab Killua’s hands swelled inside him like a tsunami. He stayed where he was though, letting Killua to take the final step.

That was important; Killua had to want this, too.

Letting out a quick breath, Killua dropped his hand into Gon’s. Gon automatically curled his fingers around Killua’s as his heart soared. Their hands fit together easily, as natural as if they’d been made for each other. 

Heart pounding and cheeks aching from his wide smile, Gon glanced up at Killua. His best friend’s face was completely scarlet by now and his eyes were large enough to be mistaken for small dinner plates.

It was really cute how worked up Killua was over holding his hand. It made Gon wonder what else Killua might get embarrassed over.

“Can I ask you something else?” Gon asked and Killua’s hands jerked slightly in his.

“…what else could you possibly want?” Killua said.

“I want a lot of things,” Gon said casually and based on Killua’s sharp inhale, he hadn’t missed the hidden meaning in Gon’s words.

Gon continued earnestly, “But only if you want them, too.”

Killua looked away. It was only because he was paying such close attention that Gon noticed the slight tremble in Killua bottom lip.

“Ask me, then.”

“Can I touch your hair?”

“I— _what?”_

“Can I touch your hair?” Gon repeated. It was something he’d been wanting to do for a while, but Killua kept shying away from Gon whenever he tried.

“I…” The expression on Killua’s face was a hilarious cross between exasperation and bafflement. “Sure? I, uh, guess.”

“You don’t mind it? Really?”

Killua shook his head. 

“Okay. Then, I’m just gonna…” Gon took another step towards Killua. The tips of their shoes were brushing now, and Gon could make out the nearly invisible splash of freckles across Killua’s nose.

Mouth suddenly dry, Gon slowly reached out with his free hand. Killua didn’t flinch away, like Gon was half-worried he might. But he did shut his blue eyes tightly, jaw clenched.

Gon’s fingers brushed against Killua’s bangs, touch feather light so not to scare Killua any more than he already was. The silver locks were as soft as Gon had always imagined they would be, if not softer. The knowledge made Gon want to run his hand through Killua’s hair all the way to the back of his head. But he didn’t. Instead, Gon gently shifted the choppy hair out of Killua’s face just in time to see Killua’s eyes open once more.

The emotion in Killua’s bright eyes was enough to make Gon’s heart throb; they were shinning with affection, glowing with warmth. And all that adoration was focused completely on Gon.

“Gon?” Killua murmured and all at once Gon noticed how close their faces were…their mouths were less than an inch apart. He must have leaned towards Killua without realizing.

“Yeah?” he whispered back. His blood was roaring in his ears. He could feel sweat starting to build on his hand and he gripped Killua’s tighter so he wouldn’t let go.

He nearly stopped breathing when Killua squeezed back.

“I think I’m ready to tell you what the note was about…”

Killua’s face kept growing larger and larger. Gon couldn’t look away from those startling eyes; he felt like he was drowning in them. He could feel his cheeks radiating heat and his brain had gone blank, but his heart was screaming at him to do something, say something, _anything—_

“Then, tell me,” he said and Killua’s eyes flashed.

Killua closed the distance between them, lips pressing against Gon’s _hard_ and capturing them.

Gon’s heart exploded, pulse flying into overdrive as his toes curled. He clutched Killua’s hand that was still in his and kissed his best friend back with a passion he didn’t know he had.

Killua’s lips were soft, his hair was soft and his hand in Gon’s was soft, too. Killua’s scent filled his nose and he could taste the barest traces of chocolate in the kiss. The only thing he could focus on was Killua, Killua all around him and in his arms—

And Gon wouldn’t want in any other way.

When they finally separated, it was hardly a separation; their chests were still pressed firmly against each other and their noses were barely a centimeter apart. Gon wanted nothing more than to go back to kissing Killua—and the strangely wild look on Killua’s face told him Killua felt the same.

“So,” Gon said breathlessly. “What was it you wanted to ask me?”

Killua blinked. Then he threw back his head and laughed.

“It was nothing, forget about it. You already gave me your answer,” Killua said with a grin and dragged Gon close once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on Valentine's Day back in 2017 for a long time follower of mine on tumblr, honeybitz. I cringe reading it now but this is actually one of my most popular request drabbles so I figured it deserved its own fic. I do apologize for any grammar mistakes, I've grown a lot as a writer in the past two and a half years since I first posted this thing haha.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> [-Here's a link to the original post-](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/157235523890/ask-me)
> 
> [[my tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{my twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


End file.
